


[Podfic] Letters of Longing and Regret

by Skyeec2



Series: WriterAudio [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, angst drabbles, mentions of Cloud Strife, mentions of razing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Fragments of a lost time discovered deep in the DeepGround facility.





	[Podfic] Letters of Longing and Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters of Longing and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032509) by [Skyeec2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2). 



> Decided to do my favourite fic next.  
> It's probably terrible and awful but I don't care  
> Hope you enjoy!

**Text:** [Letters of Longing and Regret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032509)

 **Author:** [Skyeec2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2)

 **Length:** 11:56

 **Download:** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kMNu3YzHw023KWW-LVZDqKZA0NpZQOlD)  


**Stream:** [SoundClound](https://soundcloud.com/user-179390277/letters-of-longing-and-regret)  



End file.
